Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse vs Freddy Krueger and Jason
The famous characters of cartoons and horror! will the Slashers slash? or will they be toonforced? Pre-Fight NO RESEARCH JUST BLOODSHED DBX!!!!!! Fight (Camp Crystal Lake,Night.) Mickey and Bugs were walking around,until they saw corpses of people,they were surprised. Mickey: "Who could have done this?!" Bugs: "I don't know doc." Mickey's question was answered when a large man with an hockey mask showed himself,with a machete. He looked at them,and walked towards them,raising his machete. Bugs: "What's up doc?" Bugs asked,pulling out a carrot. A laugh was heard as Freddy Krueger manifested next to the man with the hockey mask. These were Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger. Freddy: "Aaaah....Mickey and Bugs..." Freddy: "Tonight,i'm gonna have roasted bunny and mouse!" Freddy cackled. Bugs: "You'll have to try,Doc." HEEERREEE WEEE GOOOO!!!!!! Jason charged at Mickey and slashed at him,but Mickey dodged it and pulled out his keyblade and slashed at Jason's arm,doing a large cut and creating an hole with blood on it,Jason swings his machete again at Mickey hoping to decapitate him but Mickey ducks and with his keyblade slashes at Jason's stomach,some guts slowly coming out of his stomach. Jason then punched Mickey in the face sending him flying towards a tree. Jason throws his machete at Mickey,but Mickey ducks although he avoids it barely,Mickey proceeds to get up and charges at Jason who simply walks towards him,Mickey does a large slash on Jason's chest,blood coming out,Jason attempts to grab Mickey but Mickey pulls out a giant revolver and shoots Jason,breaking half of his mask and putting a giant hole on half of his face. Jason steps a few meters back,and pulls out the giant bullet and drops it on the ground,his face mutilated more,Jason's face and wounds regenerate as he looks angry. Mickey shoots more times at Jason who literally throws the bullets away with his machete. Jason slashes at Mickey's ear,doing a bit of a slice and making it bleed,making Mickey yell a bit in pain,Jason punches Mickey in the mouth and then punches him in the stomach,Mickey falls to the ground and Jason attempts to stab him in the stomach but Mickey throws a cake at Jason's face,stunning him,Mickey gets up and pulls out a tuba,he blows into it and sends Jason flying towards multiple trees. Meanwhile. Freddy attempts to stab Bugs multiple times,but Bugs dodges,Bugs proceeds to pull out an hammer and slams it against Freddy's face,sending him flying to the ground. Freddy sets Bugs on fire but the fire vanishes and Bugs looks all black like if he was turned in ashes,he starts shaking violently and turns back to normal. Freddy growls as he gets up and attempts to slash Bugs more times,but Bugs dodges,Freddy gets a lucky hit and stabs Bugs in the stomach,some blood coming out but the wound heals and Bugs pulls out a guitar and uppercuts Freddy with it,sending him in the air,Bugs pulls out explosives and throws them at Freddy,the explosives hitting him and sending him more high in the air,Bugs then summons his hammer and waits for Freddy to come down,Freddy comes down and Bugs slams the hammer on him,sending him to the ground causing a large crater. Freddy gets up from the crater and attempts to stab Bugs,but Bugs pulls out his carrot and stings Freddy in the armpit with it,making Freddy yell in pain and then Bugs stabs Freddy more times with the carrot,Freddy gets pissed off and proceeds to stab Bugs in the eye,almost reaching Bugs' brain,knocking Bugs out,making him fall to the ground. Freddy grins as he enters Bugs' mind. Meanwhile. Jason gets up and teleports in front of Mickey,punching him in the mose making it bleed a bit,he attempts to stab Mickey but Mickey cuts into Jason's arm with his keyblade,stopping him,he then cuts off Jason's arm and proceeds to punch him in the jaw,breaking it but then Jason kicks Mickey multiple times in the stomach,crushing some of his organs,Mickey vomits blood at Jason's face,blinding him temporarily. Mickey starts slicing Jason multiple times but Jason recovers and then proceeds to block with his machete,slamming it against Mickey's keyblade. Jason attempts to kick Mickey but Mickey blocks his foot. Meanwhile. Bugs is teleported to the dream world. An evil cackle is heard as a kaiju sized Freddy Krueger is in the sky. "WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE,BITCH!" Suddenly the claws from Freddy Krueger flied out of his gloves and were shot at Bugs who barely dodged them. WIP Results Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Horror' themed DBX Fights Category:The Golden Moustache Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights